User blog:John Pan/T-30 Elephant
To contend with the highly mobile, well-armed and well-protected HMCP I tanks the HASF fields, the UEC came up with the only solution to that: making a tank even more well-armed and well-protected. Unfortunately, they are unable to make it even more mobile. The tank's massive size and exceptional armor gave it the “Elephant” moniker along the UEC. 1 VEHICLE Capacity A tank doesn't carry dismounts. Sensors The T-30 carries three sensor stations: two on each side of the front turret face, and one directly for the gun itself. The two sensor stations work as binocular E/O sensor stations, and the gun's sensors have camera, radar, and thermal imaging to make sure that each devastating round hits its target. Anti-Surface Weaponry OWS L/30 203mm (1) To provide the massive punch the Elephant needs to take on well-armored HMCPs, it gets an Oceania Weapon Systems L/39 203mm rifled cannon. Firing either triple-shape-charge HEAT (T-HEAT) or HESH with a touch of thermite, the cannon provides devastating firepower against any target on the ground. All shells have an IR seeker and pop-out stabilizing and guidance fins. It has a Leclerc-style autoloader that provides it with relatively quick reload, although the tank only carries 36 of these massive shells. Milkor 18.5mm HMG (1) The Milkor 18.5mm HMG is a heavy machine gun with a quick-release barrel change, a tried-and-tested assembly, and most importantly, massive 18.5mm x 140mm slugs. The weapon is mounted co-axial to the main gun, and allows for the gunner to do something while the gun is being reloaded. Milkor 35mm Gatling (1) Mounted in an independent parasite turret above the main turret, the Gatling is a four-barrel air-cooled weapon with independent E/O targeting. Firing tungsten-core AP or tungsten-spewing AHEAD, the gun can toss 3,200 rounds into the air in a minute, although it draws on a 1,600 round magazine. Anti-Aircraft Weaponry Milkor 35mm Gatling (1) Mounted in an independent parasite turret above the main turret, the Gatling is a four-barrel air-cooled weapon with independent E/O targeting. Firing tungsten-core AP or tungsten-spewing AHEAD, the gun can toss 3,200 rounds into the air in a minute, although it draws on a 1,600 round magazine. Upgrades Protection NGRA For even better protection, the Elephant can receive a covering of Next Generation Reactive Armor, things that have Non-explosive reactive foam behind an aluminum plate, a second layer of crecent-shaped ceramic plates backed by explosives, and finally, an inner Electro-reactive layer. If something can get through, it's going to be a nuke. Equipment Bulldozer blade A 100-ton tank moving at 100 kmph is an excellent battering ram. If equipped with a proper dozer blade, the tank gets even more effective at this role. Now it can plow a 20-centimeter-deep trench and knock down rubble barricades-- at the same time. Protection The T-30 has, arguably, the best protection of any tank. First off, it's covered with Advanced Vehicle Composite, a mixture of Ceramic plates with self-sealing epoxy glue, hardened steel, Kevlar, and Supramolecular plastic arranged in honeycombs. This provides it with the raw durability to weather a single 203mm T-HEAT on its front glasis, even without NGRA. In addition, it carries the ANERA H-ECM. Guided by two pop-up AESAs, the thing has the capability to jam an incoming missile's guidance system via various countermeasures, or, if all else fails, it activates one of its five pop-up 25mm HEAT grenade launchers to intercept the projectile and blow it into oblivion. Locomotion A big tank needs a big engine. The T-30 gets a 8.0 Liter twin-turbocharged (with variable intake fan angle to preform ideally in low-RPM or high-RPM conditions) Biodiesel V-12 that pumps out a respectable 1600 bhp. From there, it's off to a massive Lithium-polymer battery back placed just above the composite undercarriage plating, where it redirects the electricity to hub motors (four in total) that move the tracks that provide just as much juice as the engine. The vehicle has good acceleration for a 100-ton tank, and tops out at 70 kmph. Category:Blog posts